User blog:PokeFreak117/The Adventures of Max Season 2 Part 4
Max was in his lab. He wasn’t experimenting. He wasn’t reading any research books. He was doing what most people would call “moping”. He had lost all of his main pokemon. The ones he had truly bonded with. Now he was stuck with a goodra, genesect, gible, blastoise, and grovyle, and they were all very low in level. Finally, he had kyurem. It was strong and high level, but it would only obey if it was fighting an opponent of equal strength. In other words, only legendary pokemon. Max groaned. How was he supposed to stop Team Cyber now? At that moment, Emily walked into the room. She pulled one of Max’s swivel chairs over next to Max, then sat down. In a comforting manner, she placed her hand on Max’s shoulder. “Hey,” she said. “I know you’re hurting. Losing your team… I can’t even begin to imagine what it feels like.” Max looked up and glared at her. “Emily, I know you mean well, but please. Leave me alone.” “No,” Emily replied. “Max, I’m your friend. As your friend, I won’t give up on you, and i won’t let you give up on yourself. Now come on. We need you, Max. Please. Even if you don’t have your main team, you can still fight!” “Leave me.” “Max, i SAID-” “SHUT UP! I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!” Emily stopped. She looked genuinely hurt. Max continued. “If you had any idea how i felt about this, then you’d KNOW that i need time to myself! So just leave, okay!? The team i love is GONE! My best friends are gone!” At this moment, James walked in, looking less than amused. “What about your best HUMAN friends, Max? Stop pushing us away. We’re only here to help.” “You people don’t understand!” Max yelled out of anger. “NONE OF YOU GET IT! NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I’M GOING THROUGH!!” James had enough. “Shut up, Max!” he yelled. “It’s time for you to stop whining! The way i see it, you can do two things. You can stay here and feel sorry for yourself, OR you could get up, shut up, and DO something about it! The Max i know isn’t a quitter! He’s stood up to legendary pokemon time and time again! I don’t know who you are, but you’re NOT the Max i once knew! The Max i knew cared about the feelings of others,” he said, gesturing to Emily who was near the point of tears. “You hurt her feelings when you yelled at her. And here i thought you were considerate. WE, Max, are going to stop Team Cyber. You can choose whether or not you want to come, but if you want to get your team back, i suggest you come. The choice is yours. Come on, Emily. Let’s go.” “B-but James,” she protested, choking back tears. “Emily, we can’t force him, and you can’t stay with him. He has to choose for himself. If he’s going to continue whining, he might as well stay.” Emily nodded and stood up. James left the room and she followed. Once they had left the lab, James sent out salamence. “Come on Emily,” he said. “Let’s get to the Aredia ruins.” “Aredia ruins?” “That evil group said that that’s where said that mewtwo is. I want to get there before it’s too late,” he said, hopping on salamence. “Climb on.” Emily obediently climbed onto salamence’s back behind James. As she wrapped her arms around his waist, he commanded salamence to fly. “Hold on tight,” he said. “This might get a bit fast.” Emily nodded and tightened her grip. The salamence took off flying, high and fast into the air. The two trainers soon arrived in Aredia city. They climbed off salamence and walked toward the ruins. As they entered the ruins, they immediately knew that something was wrong. Recent cracks, dents, and scorch marks suggested that a ferocious battle had taken place recently. James carefully examined the scene. “It looks as though Team Cyber has already been here,” he said. “These marks came from a Dark Pulse attack. No other attack leaves these black marks.” “Yeah,” Emily said, nodding worriedly. “Do you think they took Mewtwo?” “Given the fact that they easily defeated Max, then probably,” James answered. Emily let out a soft whimper. This new team was too strong. Too smart. They were prepared for anything. It was near impossible to beat them. As James looked around the area, he spied a small piece of paper lying on the ground. He picked it up, only to discover a note written on the bottom. The note read as follows: Max, I know you followed Team Cyber here. Look, I was a part of the squad sent to retrieve Mewtwo. All you need to know is that i want to help you. At the very bottom of the page is the location of Team Cyber’s lab. Please, you need to shut it all down. I’d do it myself, but i’m not strong enough. I know that you’re able to. Once this is all over, i’ll explain everything concerning my joining this organization, don’t worry. -Sincerely, Queen “Who the heck is Queen?” Emily asked. “She was one of Max’s friends,” James replied. “From what i understand, she saved him from a near-death encounter, and the two quickly became friends. Then she left the region.” Emily nodded in understanding. “So that’s what the Cyber grunts were talking about.” “Yep,” James replied, nodding. “I guess she wants to help us. She was wrong about Max being here, but we can go in his place. We’re both pretty strong.” “Actually,” a voice called from the entrance to the ruins, “the note is right. Max is right here, and he’s doing this along with you two.” James and Emily jerked their heads in the direction of the voice. They were greeted by Max, who was smiling slightly. James grinned. “Looks like i managed to knock some sense into you after all!” “Yep,” Max said, nodding. “Let’s not waste time on greetings. James, may i see the note?” James nodded and handed him the note. Max read over it, a look of worry spreading across his face. “We need to go there,” he said after a long while of silence. James shook his head. “Max, what if it’s a trap?” he said. “We have to try. They’ve captured legendary pokemon and are planning to destroy this region! I am NOT going to sit around waiting for the destruction of my home!” Max protested. “Trap or not, millions of people rely on us.” James looked like he was very against the idea of going to their base. “Max, you know very well that they’re too strong. Thay have a countermeasure for EVERYTHING.” “Correction,” Max replied, “they HAD a countermeasure for everything. They knew what pokemon i’d use and took the perfect team to beat it. If i use an unfamiliar team, it’ll throw them off guard. Not like i have a choice anyways…” James fell silent. “I suppose that makes sense,” Emily commented softly. “I mean, we really don’t have an option. If we do nothing, the region dies. If we try, the region only MIGHT die.” “How optimistic,” James commented. “It’s called realism,” Emily corrected, as James rolled his eyes. Sent out Genesect and climbed on its back. “You guys don’t have to come, but i’m going. You’re welcome to come if you want to though.” Emily and James looked at each other and nodded. “We’re going with you,” Emily announced. “We are NOT letting you take on those goons alone, you hear me?” Max nodded in response, smiling. “Get yourselves a flying pokemon then. According to the note, we’re heading to the Sevii Islands in the Kanto region,” Max said as Genesect flew into the air. “I’ll see you both there.” To be continued……... Category:Blog posts